L'innocence ou l'amour
by Maliang
Summary: Le sheyla de long goodbye


L'innocence ou l'amour

Auteur : Maliang

Genre : Romance Sheyla

Saison : 2, épisode « Long goodbye »

Rating : T

Tu étais là devant moi, agenouillé sur le sol glacial de la cité. C'était ton corps mais était-ce réellement toi ? Au fond de moi je voulais y croire. Croire que ces mots étaient les tiens, croire que ce regard n'appartenait qu'à moi. Tu me parlais d'une voix si douce. Un murmure que mon cœur ne pouvait ignorer. Tu me regardais si tendrement. Une caresse que mon corps ne pouvait oublier. Je me sentais perdue. Ma raison me dictée ce que mon cœur ne pouvait supporter. J'étais déchirée. En lambeaux.

«Il tient à vous plus que vous ne le savez ».

Ces mots tourbillonnaient en moi. Le doute m'avait envahie. Je devais choisir. L'innocence ou l'amour.

Tu me regardais. Tu attendais. Tes yeux ne me quittaient pas. Tu essayais de lire en moi, de percer ce voile qui masquait mes émotions. Tu voulais savoir. Savoir ce que ces mots avec provoqué en moi. Ton regard reflétait la peur, le doute, l'angoisse.

Mon arme pointait vers toi, j'enlevais le cran de sécurité. Te tuer. Je devais te tuer. Au fond de moi je savais que c'était la seul option. La seul chose à faire. Je ne pouvais vivre sans toi. Je ne pouvais vivre avec leur mort sur la conscience.

Tu avais compris. Tes mots n'avaient rien changé. Tu le savais. Tu allais mourir.

Mon cœur saignait à la seul pensée de te perdre. Je voulais te parler. Te dire ces mots. Te dire adieu. Ma gorge était nouée. Aucun son ne pouvait en sortir.

« Pardonnes-moi John »

Tu ne disais toujours rien. Ton regard parlait pour toi. Tu attendais, angoissé, inquiet. Tu ne savais pas. Tu ne savais rien. Quand ta vie s'achèverait-elle ? Quand arriverais-je enfin à te tuer ? A tuer la seul personne qui m'ai fait confiance, qui ai cru en moi.

A cet instant je ne savais plus. Qui était en face de moi ? M'avais-tu entendu ? Me pardonnerais-tu un jour ? Arriverais-je à me pardonner moi-même ? Je l'ignorais. J'ignorais même si j'avais le courage d'appuyer sur la gachet. Le courage de t'ôter la vie, de te perdre, à tous jamais.

Cela fait une semaine à présent. Je ne peux oublier. Ces images restent ancrées en moi. Elle s'effaceront avec le temps mais ne disparaîtront jamais. Tu es sortie de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui. Je t'attends. Tu m'as demandé de m'entraîner avec toi, prétextant que cette semaine couché dans un lit ta ramollie et que tu as besoin d'exercice. Secrètement j'espère. J'espère que cette soudaine envie n'est qu'une excuse pour me voir. Cependant mon espoir fait lentement place à la peur. Peut être ne m'as tu pas pardonné ? Peut être m'en veux-tu d'avoir choisir ta mort à celle de nombreux innocents ? Le doute, l'anxiété et la joie se mêlent en moi alors que je te vois arriver. Tu es sur le pas de la porte, droit et fière. En m'apercevant tu me souris. Je me sens mieux mais le doute est encore présent en moi. Tu t'approches de moi sans me quitter des yeux. Un maigre sourire s'est dessiné sur mon visage. Tu fronces les sourcils. Tu sais. Tu sais que j'ai peur. Peur de ta réaction, peur de t'avoir déçu. Ta main glisse sur ma joue. Tu me souris. Puis sans que je m'y attendes tu me prends dans tes bras. Je réponds à ton étreinte. Je me sens soulagé et sereine. Tu ne m'en veux pas. Je pose ma tête contre ton torse et me laisse bercer. Je me sens bien. Nous restons ainsi plusieurs minutes. Tu t'écartes légèrement de moi. Ton regard parcoure les courbes de mon visage. Je le sens. Je me perds dans tes yeux. Ton regard tendre me fait fondre. Tu es si proche de moi que je sens ton souffle chaud déferlait sur ma peau. Tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Tu m'embrasses. Je t'embrasse. Tu glisses ta main au creux de mon coup. Tu approfondis le baiser. Puis je sens tes lèvres glisser le long de ma joue, jusqu'à mon oreille. Tu murmures ces mots. Ces mots tant espérés. Ces mots qui me libèrent.

« Je te pardonnes »

A présent j'en suis sur. Il refusait mon choix, toi tu le comprenais. Il ne me pardonnerais jamais, toi tu l'avais fait. Peu m'importais que lui vive, ta mort m'était insupportable. Tu es le seul que j'aime et ce pour l'éternité.


End file.
